


A Perilous Path

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: On The Road So Far [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Desperation, First Kiss, M/M, Omorashi, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: Sam and Dean play a little game; secrets are revealed and a kiss is shared.





	A Perilous Path

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blake's "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell."

They were both on their fifth cup of coffee when Dean proposed the night’s entertainment.

 

“Holding contest?” He asked simply, raising one eyebrow in askance.

 

Sam had known for a while that Dean’s feelings for him ran deeper than mere brotherly affection, but nothing had come of all the hints he’d been dropping that he, too, wanted something more. This, though... This was a chance to strike where it mattered, to use Dean’s kinky obsession to ensure that something more came of the evening.

 

“Ok,” he agreed easily. “On one condition.”

 

The look on Dean’s face, Sam thought, was worth every single embarrassing moment that would follow that night. “I’m listening,” was all his brother said.

 

“If I win,” Sam said, drawing out the moment for maximum suspense, “I get a kiss. On the lips.” He sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, watching Dean’s emotions war upon his face.

 

Dean looked like he was about to protest, but quickly thought better of it. “Deal,” he answered. He reached out to shake on it, and so sealed their fate.

 

***

 

Sam was bound and determined to win. Come Hell or high water, he was going to get that kiss.

 

For the first hour or so, they were rather evenly matched. They were both a little restless, but it wasn’t clear yet who was winning. Sam’s heart was pounding at the thought of victory and the kiss – no, multiple kisses, as he was quite sure neither of them would be able to stop at one if he got his way – that would ensue.

 

Then Dean started shifting in his chair, first left, then right, torso tilting every which way to try to alleviate the pressure within him.

 

“Maybe you should just throw in the towel, Dean,” Sam teased. His own bladder wasn’t giving him nearly as much trouble, despite the amount of coffee he’d downed over the last few hours.

 

“Winners don’t quit, Sammy,” Dean answered without much conviction. He stood and began to pace before realizing the action just made the fluids in his bladder slosh around uncomfortably. Wincing as he sat back down, he said, “You don’t look too hot yourself.”

 

Sam realized he’d been bouncing his leg and quickly stilled his foot. “What? I’m fine,” he replied. “Never better.”

 

Grinning, Dean said, “You keep telling yourself that.” His smile quickly faded when another bout of desperation hit him hard.

 

Deciding to dive in for a hit, Sam asked, “When did you get into this, anyway?”

 

Dean looked taken aback for a moment before he decided upon honesty. “I don’t know,” he answered. “Ever since I hit puberty, I just couldn’t get enough.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Do you know how hard it is to convince a girl to do what we’re doing now?”

 

A flare of jealously ignited within Sam at the thought of Dean’s many lovers, but he pushed it down. They were finally getting into intimate territory, and he was damned if he was going to let a petty fit of envy ruin the moment. “Is that what all the times we were driving and you wouldn’t stop for anything about?”

 

Dean blushed a shade of pink Sam hadn’t thought his brother capable of producing. “Maybe,” he answered, biting his lip.

 

A wave of desperation hit Sam, and he squirmed but fought his way through it. He was not going to lose this one. “So. Favorite fantasy?” He could tell by the way Dean recoiled that he’d hit a nerve, and watched in dismay as his brother seemed to shake himself and draw away from him.

 

“Sammy, we’re brothers,” Dean said, slowly, as if Sam wasn’t the one he was trying to convince.

 

Sam licked his lips, watching Dean watching him. “Doesn’t mean we can’t be more,” he said simply. Then, with a wicked smile, he asked, “It’s about me, isn’t it? Your favorite fantasy.”

 

After pantomiming sealing his lips shut, Dean leaned back in his chair. He immediately regretted the action, and shot back up, one hand flying to clutch his dick in an attempt not to leak.

 

“Having trouble, there?” Sam asked, more secure in his victory than ever. He had to go, but clearly not as badly as Dean.

 

Stubborn to the last, Dean shook his head and let his hands fall away from his cock despite how close he felt to leaking.

 

“Yeah? ‘Cause it looks to me like you could use a restroom right about now,” Sam laughed. “It’s right there, if you want to go before you embarrass yourself.”

 

Dean didn’t answer, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

 

After about five minutes, Dean cursed, one hand wrapping around his member in a desperate attempt to stem the tide of liquid raging in his bladder.

 

“Oh, God, I don’t think I’ve had to go this bad in a long time,” Dean whimpered, bouncing his legs up and down as he struggled not to leak again.

 

The coffee was starting to get to Sam, too, but he was still handling things much better than his brother. “You ready to forfeit yet?” He asked, no small amount of hope coloring his words.

  
“You wish,” Dean groaned, all but doubling over as another wave of desperation took him by surprise.

 

“Come on, Dean,” Sam said gently. “Admit it. You’ve already lost.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean answered. He stood, one leg still bouncing. “I’m gonna-” He pointed to the en-suite bathroom, then made a dash for it.

 

Sam listened through the thin walls as his brother relieved himself for what felt like forever. He eased himself up and made his way to wait outside the bathroom, wishing Dean would hurry up. The sound of the tap was what made him lose his patience. “Don’t tell me you’re washing your hands,” he groaned, jiggling the door only to find it locked.

 

Inside the bathroom, Dean laughed. “It’s called good hygiene, Sam.”

 

At that moment, though, Sam could care less about good hygiene. The coffee was finally starting to catch up with him, and he had to go _now_.

 

Dean emerged from the bathroom only to block the doorway.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, trying to shoulder his way into the bathroom. Dean countered, though, and they ended up chest-to-chest, with Sam no closer to relief.

 

“Tell you what,” Dean started. “Double or nothing. You make it another half an hour, and not only will I kiss you, I’ll also tell you my fantasy.”

 

Sam licked his lips. It was tempting - too tempting. “Double or nothing,” he agreed after a moment’s pause.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, Sam was regretting his decision. He was on the verge of wetting himself and with just ten minutes left, it seemed like a cruel twist of fate to be so close yet so far.

 

“It’s a tie,” Dean said, startling Sam so badly that a single spurt escaped. His hands flew to stem it, but Dean was quicker and snatched his hands away at the last moment, leaving Sam floundering and squirming as he tried his best not to leak any more.

 

“Wha?” He asked, too distracted to form the word properly.

 

“My favorite fantasy – it’s a tie between you forcing me to wet myself in your lap, and riding you while you’re desperate.” Dean’s blush was spectacular, and Sam took a moment to savor it before replying.

 

“Kinky; I like it.”

 

Dean gave him a lop-sided grin. “Is there anything about this that _isn’t_ kinky?” He asked.

 

Shrugging, Sam tried to free his hands but found himself with a lapful of Dean for his troubles. The pressure on his bladder was nearly unbearable, then Dean’s hand moved to press down upon his tummy and he all but lost it. “ _Dean_ ,” he moaned.

 

“I’m here, Sammy,” Dean answered. Their lips were so close they could feel each other’s breaths ghosting across their skin, and all Sam wanted to do was to close the distance between them.

 

“It hasn’t been thirty minutes,” Sam moaned, his hips moving of their own accord under Dean. His brother’s cock was hard, and he could feel the outline of it against his skin. There were too many layers between them, but there would be time enough to fix that later.

 

“So? I gave you what you wanted.”

 

“Not everything,” Sam answered, fearing that all the progress they’d made that evening would be lost.

 

Dean’s smile was brighter than the sun in the moment before their lips met. Their kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue and little finesse. Sam was too desperate to care, though, and as soon as they parted, he gasped, “Dean, I need to go.”

 

“Go on, then,” Dean answered, and it took Sam a moment to understand what he meant.

 

“Here?”

 

“Right here, Sammy,” Dean answered, leaning down for another kiss. “For me.”

 

Sam couldn’t wait another moment. They both groaned when he let go, teeth gnashing together as Dean kissed him through it.

 

They were both soaked once they pulled away, but neither of them paid it much heed. “That was awesome,” Dean panted, grinning.

 

Sam couldn’t help but agree. He leaned forward to whisper in Dean’s ear, “You are totally bottoming after this.”

 

“In your dreams, Sammy.”


End file.
